


Return to Mirkwood

by MangoTea



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoTea/pseuds/MangoTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece of smut I did was writing practice for a longer Gimli/Legolas story I am working on.  The two have just arrived in Mirkwood and retired to Legolas' private rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to Mirkwood

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the glamorous and talented Waketosleep.

“Your father was most welcoming, but I am glad to be out of the scrutiny of both him and your friends,”  Gimli said.

Legolas shut the door, closing his private rooms off from the rest of the keep.  “You handled them well.  You tend to get along well with my kind… when you want to.” 

“I don’t know how I keep managing it.  I worry that it’s some run of good luck that will desert me at the worst moment.”

“I don’t think your charm will desert you.”

Gimli looked around.  Sunlight streamed down through a ceiling mostly made from large panels of Elvish glass set in spiraling patterns.  The first room was massive, and lavishly appointed as a sitting room for guests.  The couches and chaises could have comfortably seated thirty; strange antlers hung on silvery ropes against the far wall and cast dramatic shadows.  He ran his hand across a large fur thrown over the back of a couch, wondering what creature could be so big and still have such a fine pelt. 

“We have privacy and a real bed for the first time in months and you would rather admire my trophies?” Legolas was standing in the doorway to another room, already completely nude.  He turned and strode into his bedroom. 

Gimli rushed over to catch up with him.  He ran a hand over Legolas’ bare bottom and said, “You're right; I’d rather admire my own conquests.”

Legolas pulled away and went over to his bed.  It was centered in front of a large glass wall overlooking the trees of Mirkwood.

“I have finally gotten my husband back to my own forest, my own home and my own room,” Legolas said.

“So, you think you get to be in control this time, pointy?”

“You are welcome to try and fight me for it.”

Gimli stripped out of his silks and leathers, letting the metal buckles and decorations thunk loudly on the stone floor where they fell.  He stretched, enjoying the air and sunlight on his skin for a moment.  Then he ran directly into Legolas, who turned to use his momentum to throw him onto the bed in a grapple hold.  Gimli struggled in his grip, not enough to get free but enough to feel how strongly he was being held.  Then he relaxed into the hold like it was an embrace.

“Not the strongest fight you’ve put up.  You must like giving into me.” Legolas’ voice was soft and teasing in his ear.

“Explaining the wall damage to Aragorn at Minas Tirith was bad enough.  I am not having that same conversation with your royal father.”

Legolas laughed.  “If I damage the walls here, that is my own affair.”

“I’ll remember that for next time.”

Legolas brushed his lips across Gimli’sonce, and then again; Gimli strained upwards for more than a fleeting feeling, but he could only move slightly.  Legolas leaned in again and again, teasing him with barely-there kisses until Gimli was growling in frustration.  Once he judged that he had worked him up enough, he leaned in and kissed Gimli properly and deeply.  Gimli kissed him back as deeply as he could. They stayed there a while and explored each other’s mouths.  Legolas slowly loosened his grip and let Gimli slide his arms out so could touch him.  Legolas laid down on Gimli.  He positioned himself careful so their cocks were snug up against each other between their bodies.  Legolas rocked his hips gently, enjoying the feel of skin sliding across skin.

Gimli jerked his hips to disrupt the lazy rhythm Legolas had started.   “Are you going to take me or are we going to snuggle all night?”

“You were the one who taught me the virtues of taking things slowly,” Legolas replied. 

“First I had to temper a ridiculously horny elf who was discovering carnal pleasures for the first time and now I have to deal with a tease!” Gimli growled.

“The more I make you wait, the more you want to be taken.”  Legolas started to idly play with Gimli’s hair.  “There is something very enjoyable about making you want it, need it.”

“Stop messing with my hair and claim what’s yours.”

Legolas smiled.  Then he put his hand deep into Gimli’s thick hair and made a fist.  Gimli gasped; he knew what was going to come next.  He felt his hair being gently pulled.  Then he felt the pressure ramp up until Legolas was pulling hard enough that it just started to hurt.  Gimli tried to hold back, but he couldn’t.  He moaned loudly.

“Yes,” Legolas hissed.  “You are mine.”

Gimli hooked one of his short legs over Legolas’ to get some leverage and rocked his hips upward as hard as he could.  Legolas let go of his hair just to grab another handful farther back.  He pulled hard again and was rewarded with another moan. 

Satisfied that he had gotten his lover as aroused as he wanted, he reached over for a small jar that he had ordered be left under his pillow.  He reached down with slick fingers and rubbed over Gimli’s opening. 

“Finally, you tormenter,” Gimli breathed.

Legolas just laughed and slid down so he could easily reach between Gimli’s cheeks.  He grabbed one of Gimli’s legs and pulled it upwards to get more access.  He let his fingers slide up and down the cleft.  He lingered over one particularly sensitive spot just above his opening.  He was pleased as he felt Gimli’s body relax.  He slid one, then two fingers in, thrusting gently.  Satisfied that Gimli was relaxed and receptive enough, he slicked up his cock.  Gimli raised his legs so rested across Legolas’s torso.  Legolas pushed in slowly.  Gimli moaned as he felt himself stretched open.  Once Legolas was fully inside, he waited as Gimli squirmed a bit.  He always waited a moment for Gimli to get used to the feeling of Legolas’s cock inside him and to fully relax into it.  One he settled, Legolas started thrusting.  Gimli wrapped his hands around the sides of Legolas’ chest.  He held on as Legolas rocked into him again and again.

Legolas could feel his own pleasure building.  He bucked his hips hard to see how Gimli would react.  Gimli just growled and arched his back, a sure sign that he could be pushed over the edge at any time.  Legolas reached down and started to stroke Gimli’s thick cock.  It was already slick and dripping.  Gimli’s hands flexed, gripping Legolas hard, as he felt pleasure overtake him.  His body arched and trembled, but he held on tight through all of it.  As soon as Gimli’s body started spasming around his cock, Legolas also came.  Legolas shouted as pleasure rolled through his tense body.  He pulled out carefully before laying down on top of Gimli.  He pushed Gimli’s beard aside to nestle against his shoulder.  Gimli draped one long braid of his beard over Legolas’ head, who promptly batted it back. 

Gimli laughed and wrapped one arm tightly around Legolas.  With his other he stroked his back gently. 

After several quiet minutes Gimli spoke.  “Should I be concerned that your walls and ceiling are mostly transparent?”

“Why?  It’s sturdy and gives a lovely view over the forest.”

“It’s the view in that worries me.”

Legolas laughed.  “No one has ever dared climb up to peek in.  I fear I am somewhat known for being territorial and protective of my privacy.  When night falls the view of the stars is beautiful.”

“Elves,” Gimli grumbled.  “I am surprised that you don’t sleep out on a balcony to be closer to starlight.”

“I do some nights.” Legolas smiled into his skin.  “Don’t worry, we are isolated enough that your moans won’t carry when I take you over the railing later.”

Gimli chuckled.  “I let you win this time, elf.  Next time, we’ll see who takes who and over what.  I quite liked that giant pelt over one of your couches.”


End file.
